rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Malibu Club
The Malibu Club is a bar and nighclub that is located in southern Vice Point, across the street from the Vice Point Langer. The club made appearances in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is also the only nighclub in Vice City. Description 1984 In the events of GTA Vice City Stories, the club has no signs on the building telling the name of the building, but still maintains its neon lighting. The club is referred to as the Malibu by Reni Wassulmaier during the mission So Long Schlong and by DJ Luke on Fresh FM. Unlike in 1986, the club is inaccessible to the player. 1986 In the events of GTA Vice City, the club was named the "Malibu Club" and features an interior that the player can access. On stage, a five men entourage what appears to be the Village People (a famous 70's disco band who dressed in police, military, construction, etc. as costumes) is preforming onstage, and everyone from wealthy, trendy women to Cuban, Haitian, and Shark gangsters are present on the dance floor. Tommy Vercetti later purchases the club for $120,000, which then becomes one of his safehouses and unlocks a series of asset missions. After completing the missions, the club will generate up to $10,000 in revenue a day. Despite that the club is the turf of Tommy's gang, his gang doesn't appear inside or outside the club, probably to make the club blend in with the city without giving and indication that the club is a gang front. Also after purchase, Tommy makes a few minor changes to the club; one notable change is the bartender. The club has a main office that is located upstairs from the bar. The player can see the whole dance floor from the office. Attempting to access the office without owning the bar will result in the player being shot to death by the bartender, who is armed with a Shotgun. A way of accessing the office is to kill the bartender and the guards. However, doing this will give the player a one or two star wanted level. Although there is a full bar on the ground floor, Ken Rosenberg installed a mini-bar in the office, probably for personal use. There is also a smal scale of Juan Garcia Cortez's ship in the office, along with a chalkboard, wooden table, chairs, black couches and a small coffee table with wine/beer bottles on it. After completing The Job, a knife and a Bank Job Outfit will spawn in the office., next to the desk. Asset Missions *No Escape? *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job Music The music that is featured during free roam: *Pointer Sisters- Automatic (from Fever 105) *Go West- "Call Me" (from Flash FM) *Wang Chung- "Dance Hall Days" (from Flash FM) Music that is featured during missions: *Human League- "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (from Wave 103) featured during "Back Alley Brawl" *Mary Jane Girls- "All Night Long" (from Fever 105) featured during "Death Row" *Michael Jackson- "Billie Jean" (from Flash FM) featured during "Spilling The Beans" *Hashim- "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (from Wildstyle) featured during "No Escape?" *Nena- "99 Luftballons" (from Wave 103) featured during "The Shootist" *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five- "The Message" (from Wildstyle) featured during "The Driver" *Whodini- "The Freaks Come Out at Night" (not featured on any radio stations) featured during "The Job" Glitches *If you throw a Molotov Cocktail onto the dance floor, the floor will disappear and blue hell will appear, works sometimes. *If you jump onto the refrigerator behind the bar, you can then jump onto the roof of the building then outside while the game still thinks that you're still inside of the club, entering blue hell version of Vice City. As you go further away from the club, the music still plays as if you were still in the club. You can also complete missions in this version. However, entering a mission that requires Tommy to inside of a building, the glitch will be fixed. Trivia *The Malibu Club got its inspiration from The Babylon Club, a nightclub that is featured in Scarface, the movie that GTA Vice City is based off of. *The guards standing outside of the club don't wear sunglasses while the guards inside do. Also, the guards standing outside will fight the player reguardless of ownership. *The bartender that Tommy hires after purchasing the club is is the same pedestrian model that appears in one of the dance rooms inside the Pole Position Club. Gallery undefined|undefined|link=undefined Malibu club interior 1.jpg|Pedestrians dancing on the dance floor. Notice the Village People on stage in the background. Malibu club interior 2.jpg|Another view of the interior, from a table. Category:Businesses in Vice Point Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City